The First year of fifth years
by KimonaGIRL
Summary: Piper and Dravis's parents just died and now they have nothing to do but go to Hogwarts, to find answers that they never wanted to know. (Update-10/28/02)
1. The Beginning

Piper Celidren - The first year of fifth year  
  
Chapter-1  
  
"The Beginning"  
  
Harry Potter Fan fiction  
  
  
  
"Dravis, what are we going to do?" Piper asked, crying on her big brother shoulder. Piper had short brown hair, and green eyes that changed to blue at her will. She was a witch, born full blood, and grew up as a normal full blood did. The only thing different was she had a wide knowledge about muggle life and customs. Pipers brother, Dravis, was a 16 year old that also had brown hair and green eyes that changed at his will.  
  
"We will talk to Dumbledore, he will know what to do." Dravis said, standing up, and walking over to a stack of Parchments. He scribbled a note on it then tied the paper onto a white owl's leg. "Go to Dumbledore, and stay for his reply." He said to the white bird, stroking its feathers.  
  
"Why did Mother and father have to die... why would someone kill them?" Piper whispered to herself, and stared to cry harder.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few days the white owl returned, with a green note attached to its leg. Dravis got up from his breakfast and let the owl in the window.  
  
"Was the journey hard, little L'oth?" Dravis asked. The owl crooned and sat on the table, eating some of the meat that was on Dravis's plate. Piper petted her, as Dravis took off the note. It read:  
  
  
  
To Dravis and Piper Celidren:  
  
I am sorry to hear of your Parents death, and I would like to talk about you and your sister coming to Hogwarts. I would suggest that you meet me in the Leaky Cauldron on August 14, I will be there that day on business. Send an owl if you cannot make it.  
  
Signed,  
  
Dumbledore  
  
  
  
"Go to Diagon Alley? Hogwarts" Piper asked, leaning over Dravis's shoulder "But we learned everything from Mom and Dad...that's why we were home schooled, so we would not have to go to London. Also, how will I get my muggle books?" Dravis folded up the note and put it in his breast pocket. He sighed, ever since Piper was able to read she would read muggle books non-stop, never touching a normal book, unless it was to study from.  
  
"You will find a way, you always do when we go on long trips. We are going to Hogwarts." Dravis answered, feeding L'oth some of his bacon.  
  
"When?" Piper asked.  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"But we have plenty of time, we don't have to be their for two weeks! Can we leave in like a week or something?" She whined, she would have to leave America, the place she was born, grew up in and knew well.  
  
"Hey, I know what I am doing. I would get ready if I was you, oh, we wont be coming back till summer, so don't plan on leaving anything you will need behind. I wont be buying anything but necessities in London, we need to save all the money that mom and dad left us, muggle and all. We have to live off that till I can get a job, and I cant get a job for another two years." He stood up and picked up the plates and put them in the sink. Taking out his wand, the plates were clean and put away in matters of seconds.  
  
L'oth landed on Piper's head as she walked up the stairs, grunting on how they had enough money do live a million years happy, and he was worrying to much. Dravis laughed to himself, and stared to pack up the things he would need in for the year away from home.  
  
  
  
Piper was walking around her room, pointing at things with her 8 inch, Hair of centaur, scale of dragon wand. Then they would fly into her trunk, neatly packed. L'oth sat on her perch, watching with curious eyes. L'oth was a birthday present to Piper on her 14^th birthday, the whole family used her, but Piper did not mind, L'oth was a strong owl and one of the few that could fly very long distances over ocean water.  
  
"L'oth, do you think I will like it in London?" Piper asked her, pointing at a stack of books in her shelf. L'oth looked at her confused, Piper sighed, that was a normal face for L'oth, she wasn't one of the smartest owls in the world. "I really wish that I could read animals minds, it would make life much easier." she whispered to herself, closing her fingers on a picture of a young woman, surrounded by flowers "Mom could..." 


	2. The Knight bus version 20

Chapter-2  
  
"The Knight bus version 2.0"  
  
  
  
  
  
The night was dark and the stars were bright, most unusual for New York. All the lights went out immediately, so nothing could be seen. Two hooded figures stepped out of a small house and into the shadows of the night. They were each carrying a trunk and the smaller figure was holding a bird cage in the other hand. They made little noise as they walked to the street. The larger figure raised one arm in the air, holding a long smooth stick and let the hood fall around his shoulders. A loud noise emitted around them, but no muggle came out of their house. A huge bus appeared in front of the two people and a short woman stepped out, wearing a purple dress, to match the color of the bus.  
  
"Hello dears, welcome to the Knight Bus version 2.0, transport for the stranded which or wizard. Can go anywhere you want in a matter of seconds. My name is Lessas Lembotom, and I will be your conductor for the night. Where do you want to go?" Lessas said, grinning at the boy.  
  
"My name is Dravis Celidren and this is my sister Piper." He said moving his arm toward the smaller figure. She put her hood down and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.  
  
"We want to go to London, Diagon Alley to be exact, how much would it cost?" Piper asked, reaching in her side bag for money. Lessas looked at her concerned, then frowned.  
  
"London? Well to go that far would cost more than you would most likely have, it costs 20 Galleons." Piper frowned, she did not think that it would be that expensive. Then took out 20 Galleons and handed them to Lessas. Lessas looked amazed, then counted the money.  
  
"Looks like everything is in order, come in, I will carry your bags." Lessas smiled, moving to let Dravis and Piper in the bus. They picked two of the beds next to each other and sat down. After Lessas carried in the trunks, she sat down next to the driver.  
  
"Hey, Piper, how did you get all of that money?" Dravis asked, when the bus started moving.  
  
"I saved it. I knew that all of our money was in Gringotts and you were broke." Piper said laying down on the bed. "But your paying me back, I could of got a firebolt with that money." Dravis laughed to himself and looked out of the window, they were flying over the ocean.  
  
"So what are you going to do in London?" Lessas asked, turning around in the seat, her black hair twisting with her.  
  
"Were going to Hogwarts." He replied, putting some chocolate in his mouth, then he broke off a piece and held it out to Lessas. Lessas smiled and took it.  
  
"I just graduated from there, its a nice place. I never saw you there before, what house were you in?"  
  
"This is my first year, I was home schooled before." Dravis said flatly. "Same with my sister."  
  
"oh...I did not know they let people do that. How did you get in?" Lessas asked, bewildered.  
  
"We are not in yet, we have to meet with Dumbledore. Sorry to be rude, but I would like some sleep. " Lessas nodded and turned around again as Dravis began to fall asleep, the towns flying past them as they started to dream.  
  
"Miss, we are approaching London." Lessas said to Piper, waking her up from a dream.  
  
"Thank you." Piper said, stretching her arms, it felt like she was sleeping for hours, but looking at her clock it was only five minuets.  
  
"That's the magic of the Knight bus 2.0." Lessas said, proud. Piper hit Dravis in the shoulder.  
  
"Wake up." Piper said loudly in his ear. Dravis jumped up, ready to fight the invisible person in front of him. "Dork." Piper mumbled, "We are almost there."  
  
"Oh." Dravis said, fully awake. "You know, you don't have to hit me to wake me up."  
  
"Yes I do." The bus stopped and Lessas stood up, opening the door.  
  
"Diagon Alley." Lessas said with no emotion. Piper and Dravis stood up and dragged the trunks out of the bus then quickly went into the Leaky Cauldron. "Have a nice night."  
  
In the Leaky Cauldron their was a few young witches drinking butterbeer in the corner and two wizards playing chess in the other side of the room. Dravis went up to the bar and got two rooms.  
  
"Follow me." The old man said, beckoning Dravis and Piper up the stairs. Piper took out her wand and pointed it at the trunks.  
  
"Levielislate." The trunks slowly floated up in the air and became weightless. she and Dravis grabbed the handles of their trunks and followed the man up the stairs. He stopped at rooms 10 and 11 and opened the doors. Piper thanked him and went into the room.  
  
"Um...Is she supposed to be able to do that...The little floating thing with the trunk? Because I thought that their was a law against that or something, with the underage witches or something? ." The old man asked, scratching his head.  
  
"We have a special deal with the ministry of magic, we don't kill or show magic to muggles, and everything good. We already finished all of our schooling so that law doesn't apply to us, we aren't stupid first years that don't have any sense." Dravis spat the last sentence and quickly slammed the door.  
  
"And why do I blow up when ever someone asks me why I can use magic?" Dravis said to himself, slamming his head on the door.  
  
"Because no one could relay understand what you went through as a child." answered a female voice. Dravis turned around, to see a young woman. She was wearing a white robe and had her hair in a braid in front of her pale body. Dravis stepped back, and reached for his wand. "You don't have to be afraid, you are in no harm."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"A friend, a friend that has information that you must know in the future." Someone knocked on the door and Dravis turned around and then looked back, no one was there but a folded silver cloth on the floor.  
  
"You better open the door, Dravis, and you better have clothes on." Piper yelled from the other side of the door. Dravis smiled, thinking that he finally gone totally insane. One second their was a girl standing in front of him, and the next she was gone.  
  
"I've been around muggles for TOO long." Dravis laughed, opening the door to see a royally pissed Piper.  
  
"I want money for dinner." Piper said, holding out her hand.  
  
"Oh, you want money dear sister? Because your dear brother would love to give you any money had." He said sarcastically, feeling quite annoyed at his younger sister. He walked past Piper and walked down the stairs, piper following suit. 


	3. It's official, we are going to Hogwarts,...

CHAPTER-3  
It's official, going to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Piper woke early on the 14th, when the sun started shinning over the buildings and little noise   
was heard in the streets, but she was not aware of her actions. She took her normal table and ordered the   
normal meal, but everyone could tell that she was excited, and even Dravis commented on how fast she   
was reading.  
"Pip, are you even reading that book? I bet, if I blink, you will be on the next page." Dravis   
chuckled, shoveling another spoonful of eggs in his mouth.  
"Your immobile brain still surprises me." Piper muttered to herself, looking up from the book to   
see a pleasant sight of Dravis stuffing his face. Behind him was a old man slowly walking up to them, she   
recognized him and stood up to greet him. Dravis swallowed his food and did the same.  
"So, I hope you are having a good time in London. I suspect that it is not like America?"   
Dumbledore said, ignoring all the gathering people around him.  
"We are having a great time. Nothing could be like America, then America would not be   
America, right?" Piper said, noticing that what she said made no sense. But Albus laughed, relaxing   
piper.  
"Your right. But now, for the reason I came here." He said pulling out two sheets of paper and   
sitting them on the table.   
"I know you already finished most your schooling, your mum and dad being teachers and all, but   
I would like for you two to attend Hogwarts, I feel that the person that killed your parents might be after   
you two as well. I came here personally because I know of what you went through with your parents death.   
You would find protection in Hogwarts walls, and maybe some friends as well." Dravis looked down,   
thinking about his words.  
"Were in danger? Is it Who-That-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Piper asked, leaning closer to   
Dumbledore and growing more worried. Dumbledore ignored piper and ordered butterbeer for everyone.  
"You know, I cant make you do anything, since you two are not considered underage wizards by   
the ministry of magic. But..." Dumbledore slowly took a drink of Butterbeer and set his glass back down.   
"...I would suggest that you come, and I please ask that you ask no more questions of me, I have already   
told you more than others wished me to tell." He slid two envelopes toward Dravis and Piper. "You will   
find a list of everything you need. Now, I must be off." Dumbledore stood up and walked off rather   
quickly. Piper set her head on the table, her eyes closed, and body limp. Dravis looked at her surprised,   
then whispered.  
"I told you not to try to read his mind, you will find yourself barely able to move all day. His   
mind is too complex, and he knows whenever someone tries. Your a Seer Pip, but no Seer, how great, can   
see into Albus Dumbledore's mind. Not even Mother." Dravis picked Piper up and carried her up the   
stairs, with many eyes following them on the way. Dravis opened the door to Pipers room and set her on   
the bed.   
"He knows who killed them..."   
"I know...and he's afraid because of it." Then he walked out of the room, his head full of   
questions. The hall creaked with every step he made, and eyes followed his moves. Piper heard every step,   
unable to run after him.   
  
--------------------------  
  
"Don't do this Dravis, we NEED to help them!" Piper screamed, tears flowing down her face.   
She looked down at a pile of her own blood, slowly growing with every drop that fell from her blood-  
stained shirt. It was getting harder for her to breathe, but she wasn't worrying about that, her thoughts   
were of her parents that were being tortured upstairs.  
"WE CAN'T! Can't you see that?!" Dravis sobbed, "We NEED to get out of here! They wouldn't   
want us to die, to throw our lives away." Dravis grabbed Pipers hand and started running towards the   
door. Piper pulled back, her eyes on the staircase.  
"I'm not running away..." She whispered, now looking at the ceiling where she heard something   
crash just a few moments before. "...don't stop me, Dravis." Piper leaned down and placed her hands on   
the floor.  
"Piper, please...don't do this, a mind attack will only hurt yourself." Piper ignored Dravis and   
continued to find the persons thoughts. After a few seconds she went limp and fell back on the carpet.   
Behind her Dravis was slowly dropping a broken chair leg. "I'm Sorry Pip, but I cant let you kill   
yourself." Whispered Dravis as her eyes slowly closed.  
  
------------------------  
  
Piper woke up startled, heart pounding in her delicate chest. She had these dreams often, and   
even though she lived it before, every dream was like a new shock, a new tear at her already broken and   
mutilated heart.   
"I cant take this anymore...but, I cant do anything to stop it." She said, throwing off her sheets,   
exposing the scar that she had got that terrifying night. It was in the shape of a broken heart, at least   
that's what Piper though, Dravis liked the idea of a deformed bunny better.   
Taking No more notice to the scars she slowly moved to the other side of the room, and dressed.   
  
  
  
Dravis was on the other side of the wall and heard piper moving around. He didn't think that she   
would be moving so soon, so he was quite surprised, but glad he wouldn't have to go shopping for   
supplies alone.   
"Piper, are you ready?" Dravis asked on the other side of the door. He didn't hear a reply but was   
greeted by Piper herself and her little owl, L'oth.  
"I guess, but my legs feel a bit wobbly..." She said, taking a careful step forward. "...but don't   
think I'm not going to go with you, I don't want you to forget anything...and be too `thrifty'." She added,   
as she always hated how Dravis was when it came to money.  
"Fine...well lets go." Blushing, he said turning around and going down the old stairs. Piper   
causally followed.  
  
  
Even though it was early in the morning, the streets of Diagon Alley were filled with a unusual   
number of people.  
"It must be the time of the year." Dravis whispered to Piper, as she held everything in awe. It was   
the first time she had been here, save the time when she was a baby. Everything looked magical, well   
more so then the other Magic towns she had also visited when she was young.  
L'oth was also mystified, her beautiful eyes glowed even brighter as she saw all the other birds   
flying around her.  
  
  
  
"I think Dumbledore gave us some extra classes, most students I see aren't carrying as many   
books as we are." Piper noticed, looking at the people her age. "When we got to Flourish and Botts, the   
clerk looked at us funny, like had the wrong list or something."  
"Dumbledore knows what he's doing, don't worry. Besides, if your books are too heavy I can   
carry them for you." Dravis smiled, entering Madams Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Piper just   
mumbled to herself, she didn't trust people that easily.  
  
"Well, your here early for a bunch of small ones." Madam Malkin said, then added, "Hogwarts?"  
"Yes ma'am." Dravis said in his I'm-better-than-the-average voice.  
"Well, I have another boy just your age back there right now, go help yourself." She pointed   
towards the mirrors, and just like she said, was a boy getting fitted for his robe. Piper walked over there   
and set down her books. A flying measuring tape began to make measurements.  
"Hello, my names Trent, are you going to Hogwarts?" The tall, black hared boy asked piper.  
"Yes." She replied, not too eager to start up a conversation. He frowned and looked toward   
Dravis, who was much more friendly.  
"Don't mind her, every days a bad day for Piper. Yeah, were going to Hogwarts, she's a fifth   
year and I'm a seventh."   
"Right." Piper scowled at Dravis, then looked the other way.  
"I see what you mean." Trent laughed, then paid for his robe. "Well, see you later Piper." After   
Trent was away from earshot Piper whispered.  
"I don't like him."  
"You don't like a lot of people." 


End file.
